This invention relates to a holster and, more particularly, to an improved holster loop and method of affixing the same to a nylon holster.
The introduction of nylon holsters into the industry has provided many advantages over the leather holster including economy in manufacture. Also, the holster may be attached to the belt of the user by providing a belt loop on the holster for the user's belt. Alternatively, a belt spring clip can be attached to the holster which is clipped to the user's belt.
Heretofore, the placement of the belt loop on a nylon holster was a labor-intensive process. The loop included a first web piece, a Velcro.RTM. fastener material and a second piece of web material. The materials were sewn together to the side of a nylon holster to provide a loop for the user's belt and a second loop for vertical extension of a thumb break strap therethrough. This second loop also provided a purchase surface for attachment of the spring belt clip thereto. The sewing of these materials onto the nylon holster resulted in a labor-intensive process.
In response thereto I have invented a single, one-piece loop device which is easily sewn to the holster with a Velcro.RTM. fastener material therebetween. The device presents a first belt loop for extension of the user's belt therethrough and a second overlying loop for extension of the thumb break strap therethrough. The loop device presents guides for stitching which enables the assembler to sew the loop device to a side of a nylon holster with the Velcro.RTM. material therebetween in a one-step process. Thus, the labor costs are reduced and a reinforced belt loop is presented. The loop device thus presents a first loop for extension of the user's belt therethrough and a second loop for extension of a thumb break strap therethrough as well as a purchase surface for a spring belt clip.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved belt loop device for attachment to a holster which presents first and second loops for a user's belt, thumb break strap and spring belt clip.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved belt loop device, as aforesaid, which is relatively rigid in construction as compared to the holster material.
A further object of this invention is to provide a belt loop, as aforesaid, which presents guides for stitching the belt loop device and underlying Velcro.RTM. fastener element to the side of a holster.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a belt loop, as aforesaid, which reduces the labor and material costs of assembly.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a belt loop device, as aforesaid, which provides a reinforced purchase surface for attachment of a spring belt clip thereto.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.